


Caught in the Undertow

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus seeks out something he's certain he can't find anywhere else and gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb 2014 for daily_deviant. Title is taken from 'Numb' by Linkin Park. Thanks to my betas, acatnamedeaster and sassy_cat.

Hands tugged at his clothing even as his face was shoved against the wall. His robes bunched around his hips, rough fingers tearing at his pants. He turned his head, watching out of the corner of his eyes, and he leaned back into the questing hands, listening for the zip of the old faded denims.

The burring sound was loud in the dim hallway, and it settled him. This was what he'd wanted, only he'd not been able to voice the query. Better to let it seem as if Black was in control. Taking something of his own back after all Severus had said… and done. 

He knew better than to bait Black, but there was just something about that anger, that darkness that rode so close to madness, that tempted him. It teased at his senses like a bad tooth, and Severus was more than ready to feel that harshness against him. In fact, he'd fed the smouldering all night with little barbs and quips aimed at Black's most sensitive areas just for that reason in particular.

Black pressed a hand to his back, forcing more of his body to the wall, and he kicked at Severus' ankles, spreading his stance wider, and Severus allowed it. _He_ allowed Black to feel in control, even as he pushed back into the barely slick fingers that invaded his body.

"Always pushing, aren't you, Snape?" Black breathed against his ear, and Severus shuddered. Black's voice, deeper than it had been those many years ago slid over him like a harsh caress.

He knew better than to speak when Black was like this because while he wanted Black rough, it might also push Black into a rage. And that wasn't exactly what he wanted; Severus did value his skin, after all. Skin that was now being stroked by Black's other hand. Odd that. No matter, though, he was about to receive what he wanted. What he needed. Glorious and abandoned release. The thick fingers opened him and at the same time, Black's hand touched him with a sort of irreverent grace.

His robes crept up higher and Severus shivered as the cool air inside the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black swirled about them. Only Severus' soft pants of breath and Black's huffs of exertion gave away their presence.

Black pulled away and his fingers were replaced by something larger, firmer and longer. Severus was given just enough leeway to brace himself and bow his head as Black seated himself in Severus' arse. Black pushed forward into him, rough and hard, and Severus leaned back into each controlled motion. Anger and angst all tightly held in loose control by the desperation of madness.

Severus revelled in the sensations, until the low light from the gas lamps went out as Black tossed his robes completely over his head. His illusion of control wavered and snapped as Black took over.

Severus fought the rising panic of being surrounded by the heavy cloth, by Black's strength and just managed to free his face in time for Black's next thrust. He moaned, giving Black another liberty despite enjoying the roughness of the coupling.

"Is this what you wanted? What you needed, Snape?" Black's hissed voice ghosted over his ear again. He felt the sway of Black's long hair against his cheek and breathed in the whisky scented spice of him.

"Is it better than all the other times?" Black whispered and licked his ear. Severus shivered, because while nothing had changed, each time he gave over to Black, a bit more of him slipped away for a time, and he needed that as much as he needed the release.

Severus only groaned in response to another hard and deep thrust. He reached down between the wall and his body, wrapping his hand around his prick, tugging in time with each of Black's movements only to freeze when he felt the brush of something crawl over his back.

Black shoved in one more time, flattening Severus to the wall, his body trembling against Severus' as he held them still.

Impaled and pressed tightly against the wall, Severus tried to wriggle loose, but Black leaned harder against him.

"Mine now, Snape," Black breathed in his ear, and that wispy tickling sensation was back before pain exploded across his shoulder blades.

His skin felt as if it were on fire, tearing and burning away from his flesh, as blood welled up and trickled down his back. Severus bit his lip as the agony moved faster across his shoulders and soon, the scratching became more of an irritant as the nerves deadened. Still, each time Black lifted whatever it was he was using to carve into his skin, the pain began anew. And Severus revelled in the chaos once more.

"Won't ever let you forget this," Black murmured as he licked a stripe up Severus' back.

Severus shivered, and though his cock had wilted just a bit with the pain, the constant pressure of Black's dick inside of him kept him more than interested. The thought of Black sucking up his blood forced his prick firm once more. Perhaps madness was all encompassing, because Black was feeding on and consuming Severus, sliding him into the insanity, too. And he was enjoying it. Sheer unadulterated loss of control tinged with pain and pleasure sensations mixing in his mind, body and soul.

A black feather floated in his peripheral vision, startling him, and Severus listened as Black told him exactly what it was he had done. "Blood quill, Snape. Know what that does?"

Severus eyed the quill Black held up for him. He stared at the shining nib as it glistened with crimson and grunted when Black thrust into him, moving them both once again.

"Marks you as mine. _Property of Sirius Black_ ," Black whispered.

And Severus felt those words impact on his soul harder than any others. More than the branding of the Dark Mark on his arm. Something inside of him broke. He was marked, again, and though it was not something he'd wished for, it was done. And he accepted that claim, and the pain. He let loose a keening sound and came, semen spilling over his fist still clenched around his prick.

Black chuckled, the sound dark and deep in Severus' ear just before he leaned against Severus' back. "Very good, Snape. My turn."

Tacky blood made Black stick to him even as Black shuddered through his orgasm and Severus gasped as he pulled away, peeling his body from Severus. The loss felt like a chasm he needed to navigate but couldn't. The pain, though, that centred him. His arse and back throbbed maddeningly but the rage and anger he'd used to bait Black were gone.

White noise filled his head and ears, accompanied by Black's puffs of air against his neck. His robes rustled down his body when Black moved away and the wool stung his skin where Black had written on him.

Turning, Severus faced Black, stared into the madness left over from Azkaban and groaned when Black whispered, "Mine, always" and laid his lips across Severus'.


End file.
